Champagne
by Hooray ID
Summary: Le bureau du procureur organise une soirée de Noël, mais Apollo reste perdu dans ses pensées. [Klapollo]


_Note : Il est possible que certains noms ou certaines expressions fidèles au jeu m'échappent (notamment lorsque Klavier parle, c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup lu en anglais mais pas du tout en français et l'époque où je jouais au premier jeu AJ remonte à loin, alors… Pardon si jamais ! Bonne lecture ! _

Le sang qui bat à ses tempes. Le cœur qui bat. Nul doute que Widget doit s'agiter au cou d'Athena devant son état.

Apollo, les bras croisés, serre ses doigts autour de son biceps, dans un geste volé à Franzizka, qui passe beaucoup de temps avec eux ces derniers temps. Eux, c'était les membres de l'Agence à tout faire Wright à savoir Phoenix, Athena, Vérité. Il s'était rapproché de cette dernière après qu'ils aient tous les deux découverts les liens de parenté qui les unissaient. Apollo, qui avait toujours eu une situation familiale compliquée était content de pouvoir finalement compter dans cette catégorie. Et Vérité, fidèle à elle-même avait été ravie. Depuis quelques temps, Benjamin Hunter leur faisait honneur de sa présence. Apollo soupçonnait quelque chose entre lui et le patron de l'Agence, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et Athena s'occupait très bien de cette histoire pour eux deux.

Apollo observe, donc, le dos droit, collé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, il aurait répondu « j'attends ». Voyez donc par vous-même.

\- Heeeeey, Polly, queeeeesse tu faaaais ? lui demande une Athena passablement éméchée.

\- J'attends…

Voilà. Mais qu'attend-t-il ? Il espère sincèrement qu'Athena ne va pas lui demander. Mais l'alcool semble avoir eu raison de son amie, fraîchement majeure qui découvrait alors les joies de la boisson, et même s'il sait qu'il va devoir un œil sur elle pour le reste de la soirée, il en est reconnaissant.

Qu'attends Apollo ?

Il attend que tout son corps se calme. Que le sang arrête de bouillir (c'est évidemment une image), que son cœur arrête de taper, taper, taper contre sa cage thoracique. Il se sent lourd. L'ombre de ses mèches de cheveux sur son visage le gêne, son bracelet comprime son poignet, et honnêtement, il n'a pas envie d'être là.

La soirée de Noël du Bureau des Procureurs n'a pas besoin lui, et il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Pas besoin de se sentir comme il se sent maintenant, pas besoin de toute cette pression, pas besoin de sentir tous ces regards haineux sur lui. Apollo est loin d'être bête, et il sait que son talent d'avocat de la défense ne lui a pas attiré que des amis chez les procureurs. Eh, c'est pas sa faute s'il veut sauver ses clients innocents, pense-t-il en avalent le fond d'un verre de champagne qui lui laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Il sent son visage chauffer à cause de l'alcool, peut-être n'a-t-il rien à avouer à Athena finalement. Il n'a quasiment pas bougé depuis qu'il est arrivé, et du mur sur lequel il est appuyé, il a une vue d'ensemble de toute la salle. Il voit Vérité qui parle gaiement avec Phoenix et Hunter. Il voit les frères procureurs Payne qui lui lancent des regards mauvais (et Phoenix s'en moque avec une certaine classe, pense Apollo). Il voit Athena qui s'accroche au bras du procureur Simon Blackquill, un peu déboussolé par la situation. Il voit le détective Tektiv, Maya et Pearl Fey, totalement absorbée par le buffet. Mais surtout, il voit

pourquoi son cœur s'affole

pourquoi son corps lui semble si lourd

pourquoi il n'ose pas décoller son dos de ce mur

pourquoi il veut rentrer chez lui

Klavier Gavin.

Apollo se sent obligé de déglutir quand il pense son nom. Le procureur-musicien (un _procureur-musicien_, c'est ridicule, Apollo l'aime tellement) semble en pleine conversation avec des collègues à lui. Ces derniers ne semblent pas le remarquer, mais Apollo _sait_ que Klavier n'a aucune envie d'être là non plus. Il voit que son sourire est forcé, que ses yeux disent « arrêtez de parler », que _tout son corps_ envoie des signaux clairs pour quiconque accepterait de les voir.

\- Il est beau, hein ?

Apollo sursaute, ses mains se détachant enfin de ses biceps. Il baisse le regard vers Vérité, qui se dandine doucement, les mains dans le dos. Pour la soirée, elle a troqué sa tenue emblématique de magicienne pour une robe bleue de la même couleur, et son chapeau a été remplacé par un serre-tête discret.

\- Ouais…

Ça fait longtemps qu'Apollo ne cache plus à sa sœur ce qu'il ressent envers Klavier Gavin. Ressent pour Klavier, se corrige-t-il mentalement. _Les sentiments sont une bonne chose, Apollo._

\- Tu lui as parlé depuis qu'on est arrivés ?

\- Mmmouaaaais.

Il lui a fait un signe de loin, Klavier lui a un répondu avec un sourire sincère, et…voilà. Apollo fait tourner son verre dans sa main pour y faire danser les dernières gouttent qui s'y trouvent, et, en l'adulte mature qu'il est, se tourne vers sa petite sœur.

\- Véritééé….

\- Polly ?

\- Arrache-moi le cœur, qu'on en finisse.

Les yeux de Vérité quittent son visage une seconde, pour observer un point derrière lui, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Je pense que ce serait plus simple que tu ailles lui parler !

\- Noooooon…

\- Mais si, d'ailleurs il arrive !

\- ..pardon ?

Une ombre le surplombe, alors, et Apollo sent quelque chose s'emballer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il entend vaguement Vérité saluer le procureur, ce dernier lui répondre, alors que le son devient bourdonnement, que tout est un peu flou soudainement. Et un parfum atteint ses narines. Apollo ne sait pas trop s'il s'agit de l'odeur naturelle de Klavier (ce qui serait absolument _injuste_, qui sent aussi bon ?), ou d'un parfum trop cher dont il voudrait s'enivrer jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Herr Grand Front ! Vous n'avez pas décollé votre dos de la soirée, vous ne voulez pas profiter des festivités ? demande Klavier en lui tendant une coupe de champagne pleine.

Apollo ne peut réprimer ni l'irrésistible envie qu'il a de rouler des yeux, ni celle d'attraper cette coupe, et c'est pour ça qu'il cède aux deux.

\- Les « activités », Gavin ? Tout le monde me regarde comme si je n'avais pas ma place ici…, répond Apollo en prenant le verre dans sa main.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une fête organisé par le bureau du procureur et de la police…

\- Et donc ? raille Apollo, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. On devrait pas avoir le même objectif, à savoir mettre les coupables en prison et innocenter les innocents ?

\- Et n'est-ce pas exactement ce que nous faisons ensemble, Herr Justice ?

Apollo capitule et hoche la tête. C'est vrai que Klavier Gavin est différent des autres procureurs. Klavier Gavin, le procureur de génie, Klavier Gavin la rockstar, Klavier Gavin le sex-symbol, Klavier Gavin qui lui perdre la tête. Klavier Gavin, le procureur le plus aimable qu'Apollo n'ait jamais connu.

\- Si. Peut-être que tout comme moi, tu n'as pas ta place ici non plus, Gavin.

Le tutoiement vient naturellement. C'est toujours comme ça, leurs conversations se déroulent toujours sous le même schéma, qu'Apollo résume en « la liste de ses angoisses ».

Klavier engage la conversation.

Apollo panique, et devient de mauvaise foi/désagréable.

Klavier ne lui en veut pas (parce qu'apparemment il est _génial _et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voudra jamais plus que l'amitié d'Apollo, ce qui est déjà bien trop à son avis.)

Des au revoir gênants, 95% du temps de la faute de l'avocat de la défense.

Et ce soir, l'alcool n'aide pas.

Klavier regarde un moment autour de lui, avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Herr Wright, il a l'air de ne pas du tout faire attention à ce qu'on pense de lui.

\- Duh, il est dans les petits papiers du chef des procureurs, c'est votre patron à tous.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que tu es dans _mes_ petits papiers, Justice ?

Apollo sent son visage rougir à nouveau.

\- Peut-être…, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ou peut-être devrais-je faire plus d'efforts pour vous le faire comprendre, Herr Grand Front ?

Le vouvoiement est revenu, et même s'il allège l'ambiance, cela fait tellement mal à Apollo qu'il n'enregistre pas ce que vient de lui dire Klavier. Il avale une nouvelle rasade d'alcool.

\- Alors, procureur Gavin, quels fabuleux plans avez-vous pour Noël ?

Le blond hausse un sourcil, avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour se donner une contenance, et observer la salle. Apollo est tellement occupé à observer le fond de son verre qu'il loupe ça aussi.

\- Pas vraiment, répond-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Apollo grimace. Bien sûr, Klavier n'a plus de frère et son meilleur ami a fini en prison (et Apollo continue de se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'a fait que son travail en trouvant le vrai coupable de cette affaire mais _ça le bouffe et_ bref).

\- Pas d'amis musiciens ou de gens super connus avec qui faire la fête ?

\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais en faire partie ?

\- Même pas en rêve, répond trop vite Apollo avec un rire forcé.

C'est un demi-mensonge. Apollo n'a que faire de la célébrité, mais il ne dirait jamais non à avoir Klavier.

\- Et toi, Justice ?

\- On va sûrement faire un truc à l'Agence, avec monsieur Wright, Vérité, et Athena. Peut-être même le chef procureur vu comment c'est parti…

Klavier sourit doucement en hochant la tête, et Apollo prend une grande inspiration.

\- Tu euh… Tu devrais venir.

Un moment de silence lui répond. Il rassemble tout le courage qui n'a pas été bouffé par l'alcool, et relève le regard vers Klavier.

\- Vraiment ? demande ce dernier, incertain.

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Sa voix est beaucoup trop aigue.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Justice.

Et Klavier a l'air si _sincère_ qu'Apollo pourrait en vomir. De bonheur. Mais en vomir, quand même.

\- Si tu viens, tu dois absolument me faire un cadeau. Et à Vérité aussi. Ça lui fera plaisir.

Klavier éclate de rire, et Apollo se sent envahi d'une vague de chaleur. Il accuse le champagne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… qu'on s'éclipse discrètement ?

La question du procureur avait été posée à ton bas, comme s'il avait eu peur de la briser avec une voix plus forte. Et Apollo avait répondu de la même façon.

\- Ok.

Fébrile, il avait observé la salle. Maya, Vérité et Pearl étaient en plein débat autour d'un plat du buffet, Phoenix et Hunter en pleine conversation, Athena effondrée de fatigue contre Blackquill qui semblait avoir la situation en main.

Klavier n'avait même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à ses collègues. Personne ne les avait vus sortir.

Ils avaient récupéré leurs manteaux et étaient sortis du bâtiment. Il avait neigé toute la journée, et l'asphalte était recouvert du fameux tapis blanc hivernal. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, appréciant le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas. Pas qui les mènent jusqu'à un parc non-loin d'ici.

Apollo hume l'air, le froid calme un peu tous les verres de champagne qu'il s'est enfilé.

-… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, annonce-t-il calmement.

C'est le doux rire de Klavier qui lui répond. Un rire 100% honnête, sans une once de moquerie.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demande Klavier car il est prévoyant.

\- Non… répond honnêtement Apollo.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc, et Apollo frissonne.

\- …Tu veux mon écharpe, Justice ?

Une « écharpe Justice » pense Apollo en étouffant un rire. Malgré tout, il hoche la tête et s'enivre de l'odeur (naturelle ? artificielle ?) de Klavier en entourant son cou du tissu.

\- Gavin.

\- Hmm ?

Quelque part, le monde a arrêté de tourner. Les oreilles d'Apollo bourdonnent toujours, mais le monde a arrêté de tourner, alors il tente sa chance.

\- Je voudrai profiter de mon courage de champagne pour dire quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin, mais je t'écoute…

\- …Gavin.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Non, pas Gavin. Klavier…

Il ne sent pas Klavier se raidir à la mention de son prénom, et tourner la tête vers toi. Le regard d'Apollo est fixé sur la neige devant lui.

\- Klavier. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es… impressionnant ?

\- « Impressionnant ? » répète Klavier dans un petit rire.

\- Pas parce que tu es un procureur de génie, ou une rock star. Ou polyglotte, pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais très bien baratiner tout le monde sur ce point.

Klavier sourit, silencieux.

\- C'est… tout ton être qui est impressionnant. Ta sincérité, ton sourire et…ton odeur.

\- Mon odeur ?

\- Tu dois y être habitué, mas c'est très déstabilisant pour les autres.

\- Ok…, répond le blond en riant.

Apollo se recule, colle son dos à celui du banc, et se met à doucement balancer ses jambes sur la neige étalée.

\- Et j'aime le fait que tu aies arrêté de faire semblant avec moi.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut rien te cacher de toute façon, Justice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Quand même bien. Et Vérité t'adore.

\- Eeet on ne peut rien lui cacher à elle non plus.

\- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose…

Klavier répond quelque chose, peut-être un « pas vraiment, non », qui se perd dans le froid.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est…. Que tu n'es pas obligé de m'apporter un cadeau, si tu viens à notre soirée de Noël.

Le blond lâche un petit rire.

\- J'avais pourtant un tas d'idées.

\- Comme ?

\- Une écharpe, pour commencer.

\- Hmm, je préfère garder celle-là.

Klavier hoche la tête.

\- Justice ?

\- Hm ?

Apollo a presque les yeux fermés maintenant, et penche doucement, mais dangereusement, vers l'épaule de Klavier.

\- De nous deux, tu es le plus impressionnant.

En temps normal, Apollo aurait rétorqué l'inverse, ou changer de sujet. Mais là, sa tête reposait trop tranquillement sur l'épaule du blond pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- Clairement, oui, répond-il de façon ironique. Je suis juste que tout le monde pense ça aussi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais attention à ce que les gens pensent de toi, Apollo ?

Le déclic est là. Quand Klavier dit son nom.

Il l'a déjà dit, dans d'autres situations.Mais jamais…_comme ça_.

Apollo relève la tête, sa main frottant son poignet comme par réflexe.

\- Je fais attention. J'essaie juste de… ne pas le montrer.

Klavier hoche à nouveau la tête, comme s'il comprenait (ce qu'il fait peut-être vraiment).

\- Mais ce que _toi_, tu penses m'importe.

Et le sourire de Klavier est encore une fois si sincère que la nausée revient.

\- Et j'aimerai être assez courageux pour te le dire…. Sans avoir bu un milliard de verres avant.

\- … Tu es courageux Apollo. Depuis qu'on se connaît, il n'y a pas une journée qui se soit passée sans que tu aies manqué de courage.

\- …à part ce soir.

\- Je ne le pense, pas Justice.

\- Hmmm…

Apollo se redresse, et plante le brun de ses yeux dans le bleu de Klavier.

\- … Demain, dit-il la voix un peu tremblante.

Klavier se redresse à son tour, met un bras derrière le dossier du banc pour être plus confortable.

\- Demain ?

\- Demain, je te redirai tout ça. Sans champagne.

\- Oh, c'est un rendez-vous alors ?

\- Le taux d'alcool dans mon sang descend trop vite pour que je puisse te répondre positive-

Quelque chose de chaud rencontre son front gelé, et il ferme les yeux pour apprécier l'instant, l'odeur de Klavier, et ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Ok, Apollo, répond Klavier en riant et en se reculant, alors qu'Apollo attrape les pans de son manteau pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser correctement.Chastement, car si l'avocat de la défense est en train de dessaouler, il n'est pas sobre non plus, et que Klavier ne veut pas profiter de lui.

\- Klavier…

\- Apollo ?

\- ..je crois que je vais vomir.

Le blond étouffe un rire moqueur, avant d'embrasser l'avocat sur le bout du nez, et de se lever avant de lui tendre une main.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

Apollo sourit apologétiquement, et attrapa sa main.

Le sang bat toujours ses tempes, et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite.

Mais cette fois, c'est d'une bonne façon.


End file.
